1. Preparation of Hydrocarbon Star Polymers
Star polymers derived from unsaturated hydrocarbon monomers, such as styrene, butadiene and isoprene, have been obtained by preparing lithium-terminated "living" polymers via anionic polymerization and then coupling the "living" polymer chains by reacting them with various polyfunctional linking agents. This has usually produced hydrocarbon star polymers with relatively few (3-12) arms. Hydrocarbon star polymers with a larger number of arms (e.g., 15-56) have been obtained by sequential anionic polymerization of difunctional monomers (e.g., divinylbenzene) with monofunctional monomers (e.g., styrene) or with monomers that behave as monofunctional monomers (e.g., isoprene). Both methods of preparing hydrocarbon star polymers have benn reviewed by B. J. Bauer and L. J. Fetters in Rubber Chem. and Technol. (Rubber Reviews for 1978). Vol. 51, No. 3, pp 406-436 (1978).
A Aoki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,881 (1981), prepared styrene/butadiene "living" polymers by anionic polymerization and then coupled them by reaction with silicon tetrachloride to poduce a 4-arm star polymer having a silicon core in Example 4.
H. T. Verkouw, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,042 (1980), prepared a polybutadiene "living" polymer by anionic polymerization and then prepared a silcon-containing 3-arm star by reacting the "living" polymer with .gamma.-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane in Example 5.
R. Milkovich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,029 (1983), prepared a hydrocarbon star polymer having 10 arms of 2 kinds. Of the 10 arms, 5 were a diblock copolymer of polystyrene (Mn=12,300) and polyisoprene (Mn=52,450). The other 5 arms were polyisoprene (Mn=52,450). The hydrocarbon star polymer was prepared by charging sec-butyllithium, then isoprene, them more see butyllithium, then isoprene, then divinylbenzene at a mole ratio of divinylbenzene to sec-butyllithium initiator of 5.5:1. Subsequent reaction of the "living" lithium sites in the core with carbon dioxide or ethylene oxide produced carboxylic acid or hydroxyl groups respectively in the core in Example 2.
T. E. Kiovsky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,893 (1978), suggested reacting lithium-terminated "living" polymers derived from diene monomers (e.g., butadiene or isoprene) with divinylbenzene to form a 4-25 arm star polymer and then reacting the (still living) star polymer with the same or a different monomer to grow further polymer chains from the core. Thus, star polymers having two kinds of arms were proposed in Col. 5, lines 40-58.
W. Burchard and H. Eschway, U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,339 (1976), reacted a mixture of 50% divinyl-benzene and 50% ethylivinylbenzene in toluene with n-butyllithium to produce a polydivinylbenzene microgel having 270 active lithium-carbon bonds per molecule. This was subsequently reacted with styrene to produce a star polymer having 270 arms, each arm having a weight average molecular weight of 17,500 in Example 1.
H. Eschway, M. L. Hallensleben and W. Burchard, Die Makromolekulare Chemie, Vol. 173, pp 235-239 (1973), describe the anionic olymerization of divinylbenzene using butyllithium to produce soluble "living" microgels of high molecular weight. These microgels were then used to initiated polymerization of other monomers to produce star polymers. The nember of arms depended on the number of active sites in the "living" microgel, which in turn depended on the mole ratio of divinylbenzene to butyllithium initiator. To avoid gellation it was necessary to work at low concentrations (e.g., 2.5% in benzene).
H. Eschway and W. Burchard, Polymer, Vol. 16, pp 180-184 (March, 1975), prepared a star polymer having 67 polystyrene arms and 67 polyisoprene arms by sequential anionic polymerization of styrene, divinylbenzene and isoprene. Low concentrations of monomer were used to avoid gellation.